Lone Fake
by AWriterOfSomeThings
Summary: To save the world, means to doom the few. To save one, means to doom the world. To be a hero to one, means to be a villain to all...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, all! Welcome to this new story I'm starting! You know, I'm really not sure how I came up with the idea for these two series crossing over. I just know I thought, 'Shirou in the MHA world... BOOM!'. And then I went to see if there were any crossovers. Sadly, none of them were exactly what I wanted. Nothing against the authors, it's just that they didn't use the Shirou I wanted in this world. I wanted to see Miyuverse Shirou here instead of the versions they decided to go with.**

 **Also, just a heads up, I've only seen the anime of My Hero, and I've only seen the anime of Fate/Kaleid. I read some of the manga with Shirou's flashback story, although, it was really only the last couple chapters of his story. I'll definitely read all of the chapters of his flashback story after I watch the movie!**

 **And, the title is a work in progress. If any of you can think of something better, it would be much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or the Fate/Series. I really only write these disclaimers for fun, as I'm quite certain they are unnecessary.**

* * *

" _I wish upon the Holy Grail."_

"Allow me to pay you back... with all the swords I have in stock!"

" _I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer."_

"Return to the beginning... Enuma Elish!"

" _I pray you find kind people."_

"It's futile! Even if you pile all of your blades together, they are no match for the strongest sword!

" _I pray you find friends you can laugh with."_

"Yeah... you got that right."

" _I pray you find a warm, small..._

"There are times when just one thing can outweigh everything else."

" _Share of happiness."_

Then, it happened. He felt a very important connection had been cut. It was always a mystery to him. He never understood how he survived those seven battles, nor where all his prana came from, but now... now he finally understood. The one who kept him going... the one who provided him with strength... was Miyu.

In that moment, right when the connection was severed, right before the blast from EA hit him, as his inner world began to shatter, everything went black.

* * *

Footsteps. He heard footsteps coming from above. If they were coming from above, that meant he was lying down. The feel of a surface pressed against his back would seem to confirm that. The steps were quiet, and the vibrations transmitted through the ground were small, someone was trying to sneak up on him.

He immediately jumped up, projecting Bakuya in his right hand. As he got on his feet, he threw the blade toward the one approaching him. He threw it down near the person's feet, warning them not to come any closer. He quickly projected Kanshou in his left hand, and with a scowl, he faced the stranger.

He scanned the area, no one was around. When he looked down at his thrown Bakuya, he realized what the footsteps were. Next to the blade impaled in the ground, a small mouse stood, seemingly shocked by the sudden actions. Within several seconds, the mouse let out a panicked squeak and ran away.

Realizing he wasn't in danger, his expression softened. He sighed, allowing his projected weapons to fade from existence.

'Where am I?' he wondered. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Brick wall... brick wall... garbage... 'I'm in an alleyway...?'

That was strange. He was in the middle of... well, last thing he remembered, he was not in the city. He was kind of around a mountain and all... Indeed, this was strange.

He reached his hand up to scratch his head, but when his hand reached it, he felt a familiar cloth wrapped around it.

"What the...?" he muttered.

He brought both his arms up, examining them. His right arm was bare, but a red sleeve ran down his left arm. He quickly lowered his arms, examining his body next. His upper and lower half were dressed in primarily black clothing. His outfit... it was the same as the one he wore when he installed the archer class card.

"But why?" As far as he knew, the card was no longer with him, yet he was dressed in this outfit?

He wasn't given much time to ponder on this, as the earth shook at the sound of a thud. He lifted his head, staring out of the alley. Many children were running pass the two buildings he stood between. Projecting Kanshou and Bakuya, he ran out to face the threat the children were running from.

Upon exiting the alleyway, he looked around for this threat. When his eyes found it, though, he was left in complete shock.

"What the... what is that!?" A large mechanical creature stood in the distance. It's height was greater than most of the buildings around.

He looked down at the two swords he held.

"I don't think these will be very effective in this situation..." he muttered.

He released his grip on the twin swords, allowing them to vanish as they left his hand. Calling forth his bow, he raised his right hand, ready to project a certain item. But before he projected it, he realized something.

'Tch... I can't use something like that in the middle of a city. There would be too much collateral damage, and the loss of innocent life would be unavoidable.'

Then, he would have to see how well it could hold up against his regular arrows. Though they may be weaker compared to that other thing, they were still very strong in their own right.

He lifted his left arm, preparing his bow. He reached over to the string with his right hand, drawing the bow. Aiming at the large creature, he released the string, allowing an arrow to fly. Testing the effect his normal arrows would have against the creature, he only shot out one.

The arrow pierced through the metal, the force of the attack leaving a decent sized hole through the beast. The size of the hole wasn't much in comparison to the size of the creature, but his arrows were still strong enough to damage this thing. If he could focus his arrows at the creature's head, he should be able destroy the thing. However, his attack on it seemed to get him noticed by it, causing it to target him. It wouldn't matter though, he would end this before it could do anything.

He pulled back the string again, letting fly over a dozen arrows at the metal beast. Each arrow struck its head, close enough to each other that the holes of each arrow combined with each other to make a much larger hole. Yet, even with all that damage done to the thing, even as a large hole went through its head, it remained standing, still capable of movement.

Seeing as his attacks hardly fazed the thing, he decided to abandon the plan of pelting it with arrows. It looked like it was time for plan B.

He ran closer to the metallic beast, staying far enough out of its reach. Then again, if it had some sort of long distance attack, then he wasn't out of its reach... He ignored that thought. If it could hit him from a distance, it would have done so by now.

He jumped up, landing atop a building. He took off running, leaping onto another building. He jumped from building to building, getting himself closer to the thing. With his speed it didn't take him long to reach it. Once he reached the appropriate distance, still not giving the thing time to act, he launched himself up into the air, high above the large creature.

A long sword. He needed a really long sword. He searched through his inner world, looking for one he could use without causing much destruction to the city around him. He passed by many, many swords. Some holy, some demonic, some extraordinary, some just ordinary, then... he found it. He found the right sword.

He raised his hand. "Trace on!" A long blade, one well over ten times his height, appeared above his head. He grabbed on to the handle of that blade with both his hands.

Gravity began to pull him down, bringing him closer and closer to the beast. As his body rapidly approached the thing, he readied himself to swing the sword.

The thing began to lift its head, finally realizing where he had disappeared to, but... it was too late.

Once he was close enough for the attack, he used his whole body to swing the sword down. The length of the blade was just long enough that it could reach from one side of the thing to the other. In other words, it was a sword just long enough for him to slice this creature in half. He and the sword were continually pulled closer to the ground, causing the blade to slice through the beast from head to... metaphorical toe.

His feet reaching the ground, he bent his knees as he landed. He looked up at the creature from his crouched position, releasing the sword and allowing it to disappear.

The creature stayed still, making no movements. He and the creature stayed in silence for a few moments, before the two halves of the thing split apart and fell onto the roads to its sides.

Seeing the creature defeated, he let out a sigh, falling out of his crouched position and taking a seat on a piece of rubble behind him.

With the battle over, he took a look around him. The kids that had been running from the thing were now standing off in the distance, staring upon him with wide eyes. He couldn't blame them, if he was an ordinary person, witnessing all of this would be a little overwhelming. Luckily, no one would likely believe these kids if they claimed a man brought a large sword out of nowhere and destroyed the machine. Keeping magecraft a secret from the world was still possible. Now, he just needed to figure out why the heck something like this was rampaging in the city...

However, before he could do anything else, multiple people dressed in very... strange clothing, appeared before him. Some had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, others had come running from some of the roads. The one standing directly in front of him was a tall, muscular, blonde man with a large grin adorning his face. Looking back at each person surrounding him, he realized each and every one of them were ready to fight should he attack them.

"Don't move." the blonde man ordered him.

Without much else he could do, he simply raised his hands to surrender. Perhaps they could shed some light on what was going on. After all, one more thing he realized now that the threat was gone... he didn't recognize this city at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, let's end it here. I hope you all enjoyed this prologue.**

 **So, I'm going to need a few things from you readers, that is, if you want to help. I'm going to need you all to help me decide some things.**

 **/**

 _ ** **First, let's start with Shirou's appearance. I was thinking his skin and hair would be their normal color. But do you guys think I should leave his skin and hair the same as it was after his fight with Angelica, or have his skin completely tan and his hair completely white, or have his skin and hair be the normal color like I had planned?** **_

_****Second, let's talk about what will happen to him in this world. I'm only talking about short term, nothing he'll be doing in the long term. I can't decide whether or not I want him to become a pseudo-student at UA, become a teacher of sorts at UA, or have him escape and become some sort of wandering vigilante guy. The wandering vigilante guy thing seems like the most unlikely, but you guys let me know your thoughts on which route I should have him pursue. To be clear, in the Shirou student route, Shirou will still involve himself in acts of vigilantism.****_

 **Edit: I would like to thank everyone for all the feedback on these things. Thanks to you all, I've come to a decision as to what I should do. I hope that I can write a story that will be enjoyable to all of you.**

 **/**

 **Third, if any of you are really into the Fate series, you have all the need to know knowledge on all the workings of the series and such, be sure to let me know. I may need to message you to enlighten me as I write this, as I'm pretty much just a casual Fate fan. Not an easy task being a casual fan of this series...**

 **Finally, this isn't me asking for help, this is me informing you about the updating of this story. I don't know how often updates for this story will come, I currently have a couple other ongoing stories posted on this site, and then I have several stories I haven't posted yet that I want to focus on, so this will probably be pushed onto the back burner. I'll be writing this when I feel like it, is pretty much what I'm saying. But that gives me time to work some things out, and it gives you guys time to help me decide the things I asked for help on :)**

 **With that all said, I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Next time: Questions**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I know this has come out relatively early, but don't get your hopes up, this is still on the backburner. I simply felt like writing it, so that's why there's a new chapter out.**

 **Also, the title was going to be temporary, but then it kind of grew on me... But then 98kazer offered up suggestions for new titles, as per my request, and there were some I really liked. So now I'm torn... Ah well, I'm sure I'll have the name thing figured out by the time I get the next chapter out.**

 **And, Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews! Wow, there are so many of you... that doesn't make me nervous at all... But I really want to thank you all for the feedback, and for helping me out with some of these things. I hope I don't disappoint any of you.**

* * *

He leaned against the wall. After he surrendered, they took him to this really small and really dark room. There were no windows in here at all, and the only light it got, was the light peeking in through the crack under the door. He didn't have a bed in here, or even a chair for that matter! He was just left to sit on the hard floor.

While it might be normal to assume this was some sort of holding room, he could tell that wasn't the case. Looking around, it looked more like a supply closet they quickly cleared out in their haste to make a place to hold him. There wasn't even a lock on the door. And even if there was, the door was made of wood, so it wouldn't be much help.

Of course, to ensure he wouldn't escape and run away, they had some people wait outside the door, acting as guards. He didn't need to open the door and check to find that out. Even if they didn't have people waiting outside this small room, he wouldn't have tried leaving... at least, not yet. He still wanted to get some of his own questions answered. Whether or not he would stick around afterward, well, that would depend.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been in this room, but he knew it was at least in the hours category. He was expecting them to question him as well, but they were probably discussing amongst themselves what exactly they should do first. So, that just left him to be alone with his thoughts in this room.

He leaned his head back, resting it against the wall. Slowly, he shut his eyes.

 _He stood on a hill, taking in the wretched landscape. He hated the world he beheld, for the world which surrounded him... was himself. It was a world he had been thankful for in the beginning, but now it only served to house regrets. If this world would help him save people, was what he had thought. But this world was only used as a tool of condemnation. **He** was but a tool... **He** was but a sword._

 _This was the end of the path he had chosen. This was all that was left for him. And the only words that fell from his lips as he stood atop that hill..._

" _I am... the bone of-"_

His eyes shot open. He winced at a fading pain in his head. Once the pain had fully subsided, he leaned forward, lifting his arms and examining them. His right arm... was normal, actually. But his left hand was... different. His body had changed in his fight against _her_. From what was visible to him during the fight, his skin was becoming darker. As far as he knew, it was contained to his left arm. His right arm was perfectly normal. The abnormalities began at his left hand, climbing up his arm as if to eventually devour him.

Of course, he already knew about his body changing. He wasn't surprised to see most of his left hand tanned. As his arm was hidden beneath the singular sleeve of his outfit, he could only assume that it was tanned as well, going off the memory of what it had looked like in the fight.

So, if he'd already known of this, why did he just suddenly examine his arms? Simple. It was because of his dream. He wanted to see if there was anything new, and as far as he could tell, his arms didn't take on any new changes to symbolize it. That meant it was probably elsewhere on his body. Because of that dream he had, he knew that using those abilities earlier pushed him closer.

"Mine and his existence have gotten closer..." he muttered.

The Class Cards contained a portion of a Heroic Spirit's power. If installed, the user would house a portion of that Heroic Spirit's soul within their own bodies, allowing them to fight with a portion of that Spirit's power. Of course, it's natural to assume that this method would cause said Spirit to take control of the user, and that would be true, but measures were taken to insure such things would not happen. So, a person was able to fight as if they were that Heroic Spirit without any consequences.

However, his case was different. The soul he housed within his body wasn't just any Heroic Spirit. The soul that he fought battle after battle with, the soul that he borrowed power from, that soul was none other than his own soul. A possible path, a possible end, a possible version of himself, that was the soul he held within his body.

Each time he fought with _his_ soul, each time he used _his_ power, it brought their existences closer. After all, using the Class Cards was already temporarily overwriting ones existence. It's just that no one ever knew what would happen if someone overwrote their own existence with their own existence. Why would they? No one would ever expect anyone to have that kind of connection with a Heroic Spirit.

By the time he stopped using the card, it was already too late, it had already established a link to that Spirit within his very soul. His magic circuits were already overwritten with _his_. Even his own Origin was changed to _his_! Even though these abilities were his, they were not his own. With all those changes made to him, it had already set him up to become _him_. With nothing to call his own, if he kept using what was not his, he would soon disappear. There wouldn't be any of him left, there would only be _him_ left.

The door suddenly opened, breaking him from his thoughts. Standing between his two 'guards', was the tall, muscular, blonde man who had brought him to this room in the first place.

The man stared down at his sitting form for a few moments, before finally speaking. "Come with me please, young man."

Knowing it was finally time to get answers, he complied with the request. He stood to his feet, wobbling a bit. Turns out he was still a little tired. Once he regained his balance, he followed the man out of the room.

The man led him down the hallway.

"Where are we?" he asked the man.

The man stayed silent. He tried to look back at the young man, but it wasn't possible with their positions. The teen stood directly behind him- perhaps purposefully -rendering it impossible for him to even catch a glimpse of the young man's face.

Surely this kid knew where they were, right? Maybe not...

"We are at UA." the man finally replied. What harm was there in telling him something he should already know?

"UA..." he quietly repeated.

He turned his head, looking out the many windows they were passing by as they traversed the hall. Outside, there was a large wall surrounding the building. There was a decent sized gap between two parts of this wall, serving as the entrance to this place.

"Right through here." The man's voice pulled his attention away from the world he saw through the windows. He turned his head to the man. The man stood facing him, gesturing to an open door.

He walked forward, stepping into the room. The man followed after him.

The room was pretty dark, save for a light shining down on the table in the center of the room. At either side of said table was a chair. Though it seemed to be an interrogation room, he could tell it was hastily made. This room wasn't actually meant to be used in such a manner. One clue he immediately picked up on to support this hypothesis was that the windows in the back appeared to be poorly covered. The second clue was that there were windows at the back of the room.

"Please, take a seat." the man said.

He walked forward, taking a seat at the far side of the table. He expected the man to take a seat in the other chair, but he didn't. Instead, he just stood right next to the door, keeping his eyes on him. He was slightly confused by this, but before he could question the man about it, the door slid open.

What stood outside the room was... strange to say the least. What appeared to be a small animal wearing a suit stood outside. Before he could really question what he was seeing, the small animal walked into the room and jumped up onto the chair across from him.

"Hello," the creature said.

He didn't speak. He was too surprised to even say anything.

"Ah, you must have taken notice of my looks." He nodded. "Yeah, I can understand how you must feel, it's not every day you see someone wearing sneakers with a suit." the creature said with a smile.

"Yeah... something like that."

"Well then, I hope you won't mind me asking a few questions."

His demeanor changed at the creature's words. He threw the confusion he held over what this thing was to the back of his head, so as to better focus himself. He needed to be very careful with what he would say, with what he would tell them. There was no guarantee that they would be friend over foe.

The creature looked down at a clipboard and asked, "Name?"

No response.

"Name?" it repeated.

Again, no response.

It lifted its head, turning its eyes away from its clipboard and up at him.

"You will not tell me your name?" He stayed silent. "Well, I'll tell you mine, that should make things a bit easier. My name is Nezu."

"Nice to meet you." he said politely.

"Its nice to meet you too." Nezu similarly responded.

Turning his attention back to the clipboard, Nezu asked a new question.

"Age?"

No response.

Lifting his head to look at him once more, he asked, "You won't tell me your age either?"

No response.

"This would probably be easier if you cooperated." Nezu suggested.

"Who are you guys with?" he suddenly asked.

"Pardon?"

"Who are you guys allied with?" His facial expression made no visible change, but his body- though barely visible -tensed up, and his fists clenched. The blonde man, having taken notice of these actions, prepared himself to take action.

"I'm afraid I do not quite understand what you are asking." Nezu replied. "We do work with the government in a way, but I would not necessarily say we are a government agency, or something like that."

He relaxed his body at the answer, allowing the blonde man to relax a little as well, however, the blonde man kept himself prepared in case something like that happened again.

"May I ask another question?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if you can. So far, your questions have been answered, but mine have not."

He folded his arms and sighed.

"Emiya Shirou." he said.

"What?"

"My name is Emiya Shirou."

"Thank you." Nezu said, turning his attention back to the clipboard and writing something down. After he finished jotting the name down, he turned his attention back to the young man. "So, you had another question?"

"What kind of facility is this?"

"Eh?" He was slightly confused by the question. "Are you asking what kind of facility UA is?"

Shirou nodded.

"Well, this is a school." Nezu answered, a little surprised he didn't know that. "Haven't you heard of this school before?"

Shirou shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, that's certainly strange." he said, lifting up the front paper on the clipboard and writing something down on the paper beneath it.

"If this is a school," Shirou started, bringing the animal's attention back to him. "Then what's going on with those fake cities I fought that giant robot in?"

"That was where we were holding the test."

"Test?" he questioned. "What kind of school has a test like that?"

"Well, it's the test they need to pass if they want to get into the hero class."

"Hero class?"

"Yes, I mean, we are the number one hero school, after all."

Shirou lowered his head, retreating into his thoughts.

'Okay, something is seriously wrong. I thought things felt different, but is it actually possible? But why was I sent here? I only made the wish for Miyu to find a place where she could belong, so why was I sent some place else as well. Wait a second... Miyu!'

If his wish was for Miyu to be sent some place else, and not only was she sent away, but he was also sent some place else, did it mean that Miyu was here with him?

'No,' He shook his head. 'She wasn't sent here too. In my fight against _her_ , I felt the connection sever. If we were sent to the same place, why would that have happened?'

"Is everything alright?" Nezu asked, snapping Shirou out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then would you mind if I asked you more questions?"

Shirou, though slightly hesitant, agreed.

"Good." Nezu said, looking back at his clipboard once more. "Then, would you tell us what your quirk is, please?"

"My quirk?" Shirou questioned, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes, we saw you create some things out of thin air."

'Is he talking about my magecraft?'

"Do you posses some sort of creation quirk?"

"I'm sorry, but why are you calling it a quirk?"

The small animal was confused by that question. Everyone knew what a quirk was, right?

"You know, the ability you were born with." he explained.

'Sounds like magecraft?' Shirou was still unsure if quirk was what people called magecraft in this world, although, something told him the two were different.

"Would you please give me an example?" Shirou asked.

"Well, mine is basically super-intelligence. Thanks to it, I am one of the smartest things alive. It's the reason I am able to communicate with humans."

Well, that answered that, now he knew how an animal was able to talk to him. And while it did not necessarily answer whether or not it was magecraft, it did make him lean more towards the side of it not being the same.

"I have to question how you have never heard the term before." Nezu said, his voice possessing a layer of suspicion.

"Um... I was... very... sheltered growing up..." Shirou lied.

"I see..." Nezu lifted the front paper again, and wrote something down on the paper below it... again. "Well then, please explain what your quirk is."

"Like you said, it's a kind of creation ability."

"So, are you capable of creating anything you want?" he asked, writing things down on the front paper.

"No, not anything. I can only make weapons, mainly swords."

"I see... We also saw you create a bow and quite a few arrows, so you're capable of making those as well?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you. Now, would your appearance be the result of your quirk as well."

Shirou looked down at his left arm. Nezu had obviously taken note of the tan skin covering parts of his body. It wasn't like it was something hard to notice, so there was an obvious question there. Normally, Shirou would have been unsure of how to answer the question of why he looked like this, but Nezu just offered up an escape.

"Yes, it is." With that answer, Nezu wrote down the rest of the details on the quirk.

As Shirou was unable to reveal the existence of magic, he had to act as if his magecraft was a quirk. And as they had already seen him create things, it was pointless to even try to keep those aspects of his abilities a secret. Thus, he told them a... half-truth.

"Alright, next question. How did you get in that battle center?"

"I'm... not exactly sure." Not exactly a lie, more like another half-truth.

"Was it a villain?"

'Villain?' "No, I don't think it was."

"Hmm... okay." Yet again, he wrote some things down. "Now, while I doubt this next one, I still have to ask. Are you a pro-hero?"

"No, I'm not... I think."

"You think?"

"I guess it depends on what pro-hero means to you." Shirou said with a wry smile.

"Right, I'll just put down no."

"That's probably for the best."

"So then, why did you jump in to fight the robot?"

"What?"

"You're not a pro-hero, so why did you jump in to fight that robot?"

Shirou took a few seconds to consider the question before replying.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not a hero." He showed a bitter smile. "I simply acted on a fleeting impulse of heroism. Nothing more."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Shirou nodded.

"So, you wouldn't call yourself a hero?" Nezu asked, prepared to write down his answer.

"No, I wouldn't... at least for the most part."

"What do you mean, 'for the most part'?"

"There's not much to it, really." Shirou dismissively waved his hand around. "If you choose to be a single person's hero, you abandon the chance to be the world's hero."

"How interesting..." Nezu muttered as he wrote down his answer.

"So, am I going to be arrested or something?"

"Last question," Nezu said, completely ignoring his question. "Do you have anywhere to go? Anywhere you can stay or something?"

Shirou thought about his question for a bit, before slowly shaking his head. Though he didn't have anywhere to go, he was sure he could figure something out.

"Well, how would you like to stay here?"

"What?" Shirou asked.

"What?" the blonde man, who had been silent through the whole conversation, suddenly spoke up.

Nezu looked at the man for a few seconds, getting him to settle down with his gaze, before turning back to Shirou.

"Well, we're suddenly in need of a new lunchman at the moment. If you're capable, you can have the job. In addition to the pay, I'll also allow you to stay in that closet we held you in. You can stay until you're able to find a place."

"Sure, I'll accept." Shirou said politely.

"Just don't tell anyone," Nezu immediately said. "I think we might be able to get in trouble if anyone finds out you're living here..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Shirou gave a wry smile.

He had his reasons for accepting the offer. Not only did he need a place to stay, but this was the place he was transported to. If he could get back to the place he woke up at, who knew what he'd find. Hopefully answers...

"I do have a question though." Shirou said.

"What is it?" Nezu asked.

"Why do you need a new lunchman?"

"Oh, our old one would like to take a short break. So, you'll just be filling in till he gets back."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, since you've accepted," he paused, continuing only after Shirou nodded in confirmation. "I guess you've got the job."

"So, about that closet I'll be staying in..."

"Don't worry, we'll put a bed in there for you."

"Thank you."

Nezu jumped off his chair, Shirou standing up from his in accordance with Nezu's actions. The both of them started walking side by side towards the door.

"Ah, I should probably warn you that I'm the principal."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Shirou said with a chuckle.

Once the two of them reached the door, Nezu slid it open and said...

"Would you mind waiting in the hall for a bit? I think I need to have a quick conversation with him." Nezu pointed to the blonde man behind him.

"No problem." Shirou said as he stepped out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Nezu and the man went and sat at the table. Nezu stood on his chair, waiting for the man to start the conversation. Silence drifted between them as the man gathered his thoughts.

"Sir," the man finally said, "Are you sure you should be doing this? How do you know we can trust him?"

"It's fine, I don't think we have to worry about him." Nezu assured.

"But what if he's working with villains?"

"I really don't think that's the case." Nezu explained. "See, if we look at his actions during this interrogation, we see that he didn't show us any trust."

"So?"

"If he was sent to infiltrate us, it would have made sense for him to act as if he trusted us. It's much easier to gain trust if you give trust."

"But that alone-" He was cut off by the principal's continued explanation.

"Further, his complete lack of understanding of so many things is... strange. It seemed as if he was unfamiliar with quite a bit of our common vocabulary. While the words mean one thing to us, it seems it means something completely different to him."

"What does that have to do with him not being with a villain?"

"It simply does not make sense for him to be unprepared with these terms if he was sent to infiltrate us."

"I see..." the man muttered

"There was also his lack of interest in being a hero." The man lifted his head, those words having piqued his interest. "I could see it on his face when he spoke. He may have dreamed of being a hero once, but that time is passed. It appears he made a choice... to give up on the world."

"Wouldn't that make him dangerous then?"

"Oh, he's plenty dangerous, but let's not confuse one thing. Choosing to no longer save the world is not the same as choosing to personally destroy it. We simply can't attack someone for no longer wishing to save the world."

"I suppose that's true..." He sighed.

"And finally," Nezu jumped off his chair and started off towards the door. "If this was a plan thought up by some villains, it wouldn't have been very well thought out. I can't see that boy allying himself with people of such poor thinking ability." He grabbed the door, prepared to open it, but before he could, the man got one more question in.

"Then why did you offer him this job?"

"Simple," Nezu turned his head back, smiling at the man. "I figured it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him." With that, Nezu slid open the door and exited the room.

After meeting up with Shirou in the hall, the both of them started off in the direction of the closet/holding cell/new room, the blonde man following closely behind. As they walked alongside each other, Nezu and Shirou chatted with each other, even chuckling here and there at a comment the other had made. As he observed them, the blonde man decided if the principal had decided to trust this boy to some degree, he should do the same. Although, not completely.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room. Once they arrived, Nezu sent the 'guards', who were still standing outside the room, off to fetch some things. While that was happening, the three of them stayed outside the room, Nezu and Shirou still chatting.

"Oh, I should probably ask," Nezu started, examining Shirou. "Do you have any regular clothes? While wearing that costume around here won't be a problem, if you ever want to explore the city, you'll probably have an easier time with regular clothes."

"Unfortunately, I do not." Shirou answered.

"Hmm... Okay then, the school will lend you a uniform the next time you go out. Make sure to buy some clothes and then return the uniform to us."

"Alright."

"Now that I think about it, if you aren't a hero, why do you have a costume?"

"Um..." Shirou scratched his cheek as he tried thinking of a way to explain his clothing. However, before any answer came to him, Nezu spoke again.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. You are entitled to some secrets."

Shirou smiled. "Thank you."

The next few minutes consisted of meaningless chatter, although, he learned the blonde man's name, so it wasn't that meaningless. Well, he sort of learned the man's name. They said to call him All Might, it was like a, 'hero name', or whatever they called it.

The conversation came to its end once the two 'guards' returned. The two of them brought with them a bed, which they were now shoving into the small closet. Though the principal promised a bed, Shirou didn't think they had one on hand already. When asked about it, the principal simply waved his hand dismissively and replied...

"That's not important." The principal cupped his chin in thought for a few seconds, before continuing. "Although, I should probably tell you that Midnight has already slept on that bed a couple times... but I don't think you'll have to worry!"

"Midnight?" Shirou asked. "Who's he?"

All Might snickered at his question, bringing Shirou's confused eyes to him. However, he decided to leave it to the principal to answer.

"Just another hero, it's not important." Nezu waved his hand around dismissively again. "I just wanted you to know that the bed has been used before."

All Might immediately looked down at the principal, surprised he didn't set the young man straight. He briefly thought about doing so himself, but ultimately decided against it.

"So... my bed is used?" Shirou asked, a hidden question behind his words.

"Don't worry, it was not used in any vulgarities." Nezu assured him.

"Then I'm fine with it."

"Well, it's already pretty late, why don't you get some rest."

"Thank you." Shirou stepped into his closet, shutting the door.

He turned to behold the dark room... it was dark, there wasn't much beholding to be done. Luckily, his eyes worked pretty well in the dark. The bed was pressed up against the wall on his right. It took up the entire length of the room, but only took up about a third of the width. That was how small the closet was. Of course, he didn't need a large room.

Shirou removed the red clothing wrapped around his waist, and the single red sleeve, hanging both of them on a hook he found on the wall. He then plopped down onto his bed.

As he lay there, he considered the people at UA. Of the ones he met, there seemed to be no reason to be wary of them. It seemed as if they chose the route of friend over foe. Of course, there was no guarantee it would stay that way. He knew that friends could turn on you easily if they wanted to... if they needed to.

If they ever did become foe, Shirou knew he may end up facing that All Might guy. Honestly, Shirou wasn't sure if he'd win that fight. He didn't know what that guy was capable of, but his instincts told him he was strong... very strong. Really, Shirou felt that the victor would probably be decided by whoever got in the first blow, and instincts told him that man would get the first blow nine out of ten times.

Shirou let out a sigh. It would definitely be troublesome if these people became his enemies.

Suddenly, an interesting aroma assaulted his sense of smell. Sniffing the air, he managed to follow the aroma all the way back to the bed. He pushed his face against it and sharply inhaled. The bed had a feminine fragrance attached to it.

'Wow, this Midnight guy-' His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yawn, he must be more tired than he realized. 'This Midnight guy must really enjoy perfume. It's like he spilled a whole bottle on the bed or something.' Before he could even consider anything more, he let out another yawn.

Seeing as he was apparently very tired, Shirou decided it was time for sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I want to thank everyone for their feedback and suggestions. As you can see, I stuck with everyone's suggestion of keeping his appearance the same as it was after he fought Angelica. I think it could lead to interesting possibilities for conversations, or stuff. I also decided to make him a lunchman! Lunchrush will be taking a short break from the job. I actually got the idea from Surumethekraken suggesting janitor, so big thank you to them!**

 **I would also like to thank EternalKing for his assistance. He encouraged me to write more at the dream scene, so I did!**

 **I hope you guys are not disappointed in me for the things I've chosen for this story. I also hope certain decisions that were made didn't feel rushed, or abnormal. I will continue my attempts to improve.  
**

 **I wonder if Shirou will ever meet this 'Midnight guy'. That should be interesting. One has to wonder why they even had that bed in the first place though.**

 **Well, not much else to say. Now that I've finished this chapter, I can finally take a shower. See you guys next time.**


End file.
